Food Fight and a search for harry
by Blazin-Phoenix
Summary: He’s James son,Harry has an evil glint in his eyes,They both throw things,He has a pie in his hand.....WHAT DO U THINK!R&R harry's hidding...time for Clue 1
1. The begining of the search

Food Fight

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was the beginning of their fifth year. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all eating lunch. Sirius was a free man and the DADA teacher, along with Remus. Harry was bored out of his mind. He looked over to Sirius and Remus and wandered what it would be like to get in trouble for the fun of it. Like his dad used to. He caught Sirius's eye and smiled evilly. Sirius noticed an oddly familiar glint in Harry's eyes. 

"Hey, Moony. I don't like that glint in Harry's eye's. Look at it." Remus looked at Harry. He was walking to the end of the of the Gryffindor table closest to the teachers table. _he does have an evil glint in his eyes, but where have I seen it before?_ He watched Harry sit down. Remus and Sirius looked down at Ron and Hermione, and they both looked confused. Harry picked up a pie. Sirius went back to eating. Remus started to think:

__

Harry walked down to the end of his table

His friends look confused

He's James son

James was the biggest prankster of the school

He had a tendency of throwing things at people

He always had an evil glint in his eyes

Harry has an evil glint in his eyes

He moved all the way to the closest spot to the teacher's table.

He's James son

He has a pie in his hand

He's James son

He has an evil glint in his eyes

He's James son

They both throw things

He's standing up

He's James son

Oh shit

Should I tell Sirius

I better 

Maybe

Harry was smiling uncontrollably. Some of the school was just watching Harry, wondering what he was doing. 

_uh oh_

"SIRIUS WHA…….." SPAT!!!!!!!!!

Remus placed a shield between him and Sirius. He couldn't help but fall on the floor laughing, HARD! "Shut up Remus." Sirius said sounding very mad. He scraped what was left of the pie on his face and though it at Harry and Remus. Well, it hit Remus, but Harry dodged it and it hit An evil Snape right in the face. "Oh now see what you've gone and done." Harry said mockingly. Of course he didn't notice Snape had grabbed a bowl of pudding, but Snape's plan back fired because Harry bent down because Sirius had aimed some more pie at him. Snape's pudding hit Prof. Mogonngol strait in the face, and some of Sirius's pudding hit Fred Weasley on the back. Then, Harry ran to entrance of the Great Hall and yelled "FOOD FIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" and with that, Harry ran out of the hall with out any food splattered onto him.

Well did you like it?

If you want to know what happens AFTER the beginning of the Food fight, I want 10 reviews. At the least, 8. Thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kanzer


	2. Clue 1

****

Thank you all for whoever reviewed

******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~************************

Running.... that's all I could do was run. I could hear the roar of the Great hall behind me. I knew that they would come to get me soon; so I decided to play a game with them... it will be great!

Once I got into the Gryffindor, I ran into the 5th year boy dormitories. I grabbed a quill and parchment and began to write a clue to where I would be. 

I finished the clue and ran to get my map, invisibility cloak, and more parchment. I put the invisibility cloak on. I ran down to the great hall and placed the clue in front of dumbledore. Thankfully, they stopped the food fight. Dumbledore seen the clue and grabbed it. He than read it to the school:

****

Now that I am wanted by the school for causing a food fight... I will hide. but where pray tell to hide....you will find 1 clue to where 1 at a time. Only when you figure out my first riddle.

__

~~~~~~ i settle in the sky during sun and storms. i am the key that all want for i am the key to victory... most of the time...

"I guess Mr. Potter wants to play a game with the school. Very well, try to guess the clue that he has given us, then come to me." He stated… Harry snickered and took off to place the next clue.

****

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Well can you guess what it is…..please!!!!! R&R please

If you get it right….um…. I'll smile at you or something LoL J 

1

1

1

1

1

1

V

that's it…this little purple button right here. !! thanks


End file.
